


Corrupción

by Nande_chan



Series: Escamas de dragón. [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dracothon, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Corrupción

_El poder absoluto corrompe de manera absoluta._

No era tanto tener el poder como el camino para obtenerlo. Mover aquí y allá, manipular, eliminar uno que otro estorbo, un favor sexual a cambio de algo, un soborno por otra cosa. Poner a prueba la astucia y saber que no importa quién sea el contrincante, él es mejor que el resto.

No es conservarlo, es utilizarlo. No es sólo tenerlo, es ejercerlo.

Es sentir cómo los hilos llegan cada vez más lejos y los pobres muñecos hacen sólo su voluntad y olvidan la propia. Es convencerlos de que los deseos de él son los suyos, que sus creencias son las suyas y los principios son los que él ha dictado y escrito con sangre.

Empezó cuando quiso recuperar lo que le correspondía por derecho, cuando deseó sólo un poco más y un poco más y supo que nunca sería suficiente ese poco más. Merecía tener más, todo cuánto él quisiera. Después de todo, si no era él, entonces quién.

Él tenía el poder de controlarlos a todos, pero el poder lo controlaba a él. Lo sabía y no le importaba, haría lo que fuera para retenerlo por ahora y por siempre sin importar qué.


End file.
